The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to systems and methods of sonic communication.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication allows a user to be un-tethered to a location. Some devices utilize wireless communication to connect to the internet or other network. Some devices utilize wireless communication to communicate with their computer or other electronic device. For example, a wireless keyboard or joystick allows a user to input commands or instructions to a program running on a computer without having a physical connection to the computer. The user can move about or change locations without concern about cabling.
Many input devices such as wireless joysticks, mice, and keyboards utilize Bluetooth electronics to communicate wirelessly. Bluetooth electronics transmit electromagnetic waves and relies upon the computer and the wireless device having the necessary electronics to accomplish the communication. Most input devices require a very low data rate and much of the capability for the Bluetooth electronics is not utilized. The protocol for Bluetooth electronics and other wireless technologies (e.g. Wi-Fi) are costly and may utilize excess battery power. The required hardware and the power consumption may limit the number of possible applications which may benefit from wireless communications.
Thus, there is a need for improved wireless communication. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing systems and methods of sonic communication.